Kunoichi and Avenger
by Lord Rei
Summary: This is a story of Sasuke and Temari as a married couple and how they are handling their young daughter Mieko. Other pairings include ItaSaku and NaruHina. This is filled with romance, fantasy, and action.
1. Chapter 1

Kunoichi and Avenger A SasuTema, NaruHina, ItaSaku fanfic 

By: Lord Rei

As soon as Sasuke and Temari finished their mission at Kirigakure, they went to see if their one month old daughter, Mieko, was in good hands with Sakura and Itachi. "Sakura-san, are you and Itachi-san here?" yelled Temari as soon as she and Sasuke entered Sakura and Itachi's house.

"Yes, I'll be right down!" said Sakura as she raced down the stairs. She was followed by Itachi who was carrying their 2 year old daughter, Niji.

"I hope Mieko wasn't too much trouble for you, brother," Sasuke said with a chuckle.

"Of course not," he responded, "we enjoyed her company, especially Niji, they seem to be good friends."

"Well, that's great! How is Niji doing?" asked Temari.

"Oh, she's doing really well, she's getting ready for her medical checkup for tomorrow," said Sakura.

"Usually, they would have some regular Medical Ninja do the checkup but since Sakura was Tsunade's student, Tsunade is going to do Niji's checkup," said Itachi as he embraced his wife.

"Oh my god, she has sure taken her mother's looks," Temari said, as she referred to Niji's pink hair. Sasuke started to tickle Niji on the stomach with his index finger, and Niji grabbed the finger with great strength.

"Yeah he sure takes after Sakura's strength as well," Sasuke laughed.

"Well I wish you three could stay longer, we would've loved to have dinner with you, we invited Naruto, Hinata, and their son Wateri as well.," Sakura said.

"We would love to join you guys for dinner!" Temari exclaimed.

"But, Temari-san, we need to get Mieko to bed, she is so tired," Sasuke suggested, "how about after we get Mieko to bed, we can come back here for dinner."

"Okay, we'll be back in a minute!" Temari said cheerfully.

After they took Mieko to bed, the two lovers went back to Sakura and Itachi's place where they would also be seeing Naruto, Hinata, and Wateri as well.

"Hey you guys actually made it!" laughed Naruto in sarcasm.

"Sorry, getting Mieko to sleep is hard so we had to hire Konohamaru's squad to take care of her for a mission," Temari explained.

"So where shall we dine?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, we're out of food at home so I figured we could go to Ichiraku for some ramen," Sakura said expecting Naruto to jump with excitement but, Naruto, was surprisingly not showing his excitement too much.

"Mmm, that sounds good! Thanks, Sakura-chan!" Wateri said., Wateri was six years old and had his father's golden spiky hair, while he also had his mother's pale eyes without pupils.

Sakura was angry for Wateri calling her "Sakura-chan" instead of "Sakura-san."

"I suppose it was you who kept saying Sakura-chan around him," Sakura said to Naruto with a death glare in her eyes.

"I'm just used to calling you Sakura-chan ever since our younger years," Naruto hesitantly explained.

"Well, now it's Sakura-san, got it chump?!" Sakura said as Itachi was holding her back so she wouldn't beat Naruto's head to a bloody pulp.

As the eight of them were eating at Ichiraku, Sasuke and Temari were talking together as Sasuke had his hand on top of Temari's.

"Temari, do you think when Mieko gets older, then she could have a little brother or sister?" Sasuke asked his wife.

Temari giggled, it was so sudden for Sasuke to be asking this. "Well it depends, will we be ready? Would we do a good job with more than one child? It just all depends," she answered.

"Okay, I knew it was a stupid thing to ask after you've just given birth about a month ago," Sasuke laughed embarrassingly as he put his arm around Temari's shoulder.

"I love you, Sasuke," Temari said as she laid her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I love you too, Temari," Sasuke responded.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sasuke and Temari were walking home, holding hands after they said goodbye to Itachi, Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata. When they finally reached the door to their home. Sasuke opened the door for Temari and she turned on the lights only to see Team Ebisu was knocked out cold to the floor and that Mieko was missing from her crib! Sasuke and Temari looked all over the house to find Mieko, but their daughter was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, as they were checking to see if they didn't look everywhere, Sasuke found a note put on the kitchen table. It said this:

If you wish to see Mieko ever again, then you will follow what I say, I want the two brothers of Uchiha to come forth and battle me for their children. If you do not come, then consider your children dead.  
-Nagoya Yahiko

⌠Oh, Sasuke, they got Mieko and Niji, too," Temari cried.

Sasuke approached a beaten up Ebisu. "Ebisu, who did this to you?"

Ebisu struggled to keep his head up. "Mist Ninjas...they took Mieko, and used water clones as a distraction, they were probably at Jonin level."

Konohamaru fought to stay on one knee, "We tried everything we could, Sasuke-sama, but nothing worked."

Ebisu and Konohamaru both collapsed to the floor.

"We have to go see Itachi about this!" Sasuke said.

Sasuke and Temari rushed over to Itachi and Sakura's and opened the door without even knocking.

"Itachi, you and Sasuke are going to have to battle some Kirigakure ninja to keep Mieko and Niji alive!" Temari shouted.

"I know, it might take days to find this Nagoya Yahiko, maybe even weeks, are you up to it, brother?" Itachi asked Sasuke.

"Of course I am, who wouldn't?!" Sasuke said.

"I am going too," Sakura said as she stood behind her husband, "I know medical ninja techniques, just in case you two are seriously injured."

"I will be going as well, Sasuke and I don't just make a good team, we make a good ninja duo as well," Temari said.

So it was decided that all four would go to rescue their children. Little did they know the trials they would need to face before rescuing Mieko and Niji.

Meanwhile, at Kirigakure, two Mist ninja were approaching a shrouded figure.

"Nagoya-sama, two Konoha ninja, one Konoha kunoichi, and one Suna kunoichi are on their way to find you and to rescue the infant and the toddler we just kidnapped, your orders?

Nagoya sat at his desk and said, "Send Chunin, Tokubetsu Jonin, and Jonin to hold them off."

"Yes, Nagoya-sama," they said at the same time and sped out of the building.

"Let's see if the Uchiha brothers are worthy of taking me on," Nagoya sinisterly said to himself.

Meanwhile, Sasuke, Temari, Itachi, and Sakura were still in the Land of Waves, where they were about to cross the Great Naruto Bridge.

"Sakura, doesn't this bring back memories?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, it does Sasuke-kun! To think we would be back here again, but no time to wait, we have to get to Kiri and quick," Sakura responded.

They ran across the bridge with intense speed. Suddenly, a ninja appeared in front of them. It was a Mist ninja.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Sasuke asked him. The ninja just stayed silent.

"Answer him, right now," Temari said as she readied her fan.

"If you must know, I am Yukitori Fuusugi, I am a ninja from Kirigakure. I am sorry, but you shall not pass from here."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As soon as the mysterious Mist Ninja introduced himself, Sasuke and Itachi prepared to take him down.

"Why are you getting in our way?" Sasuke asked as he pulled out three kunai from his back pouch.

"My master, Nagoya-sama, instructed me to keep you away from his hideout," Fuusugi said.  
Sasuke, Itachi, Temari, and Sakura were confused. They thought Nagoya Yahiko wanted them to find and fight him. He must be testing their strength.

"If that's the way it's going to be, then we have no choice but to fight," Sasuke said to his brother.

"Yes, he obviously won't be satisfied unless we take care of his henchmen," Itachi responded.

Sasuke and Itachi both activated their Sharingan and rushed towards Fuusugi. Fuusugi started to weave signs and then said, "Suiton: Suitatsu no Jutsu!"

Just then, a giant water dragon appeared behind Fuusugi and dived after the four. They all got away in time and Sasuke weaved hand signs. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" The fire headed straight towards Fuusugi, then Fuusugi started to weave signs himself.

"Suiton: Suijinheki!" A giant wall of water appeared before Fuusugi and the fire was cancelled out. Itachi then appeared behind Fuusugi then stabbed him in the back with his kunai. 

"You were focused so much on Sasuke, that you forgot that the rest of us were here. So as soon, as you casted your Suijinheki, I decided to appear behind you and surprise attack you, Sasuke now!"

Sasuke weaved the signs of Chidori and then he mortally wounded Fuusugi with his lightning attack. "You really think you're a shinobi, when you can't even focus on all of us?" Sasuke said.

Fuusugi was lying on the ground, waiting to die. "If you two could defeat me that quickly, then all four of you could possibly defeat Nagoya-sama," Fuusugi said with his final words as he died on the cold, rough, muddy ground.

Temari and Sakura were so happy that their husbands were able to defeat Fuusugi the easily.

"Sasuke, you and Itachi worked so greatly as a team. With you two working together, then we'll get our children back for sure!" Temari said as she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's waist.

"Yes, but this is only the beginning, we will all need to work together if we are going to defeat Nagoya," Sasuke responded.

"Nobody steals my Niji and gets away with it!" Sakura yelled as it appeared that her inner self was awakening.

"You might need some help!" a voice yelled. It was Naruto as he was standing with Hinata.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Temari confusingly asked.

"Well, we heard about your situation and we decided to come to help, you guys aren't going to take on a high ranked Bingo Book leveled Mist Ninja alone," Naruto said with confidence.

Sasuke smiled and stood in front of Naruto as he touched his shoulder. "Thank you, my friend," Sasuke said with a warm smile.

"No problem, Sasuke!" Naruto smiled back.

"I just wish they could be like this more often," Temari whispered to Hinata.

"Seriously," Hinata responded.

The six of them continued on to face Nagoya. Back at his hideout, Nagoya heard the news.

"So, the Fourth's son is coming along as well, eh? Well once I defeat them, I will have also defeated the son of the legendary Fourth Hokage," he sinisterly thought. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As soon as Naruto and Hinata joined The Uchiha brothers and their wives, they made it into Kirigakure. All they had to do is find and defeat Yahiko. "If we're going to find Yahiko, then we're going to have to ask directions," Sasuke said with determination in his voice.

They went all over the Mist Village seeing if someone knows their target's whereabouts. Suddenly, their was a ninja at the dango and sweets shop. The group approached them. Naruto got closer to the man and said, "Excuse me, have you seen---" suddenly Naruto was slashed by a hidden kunai that the ninja was hiding in his sleeve.

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted. Naruto was slowly falling to the ground until Hinata caught him.

"What did you do to Naruto?" Itachi asked as he pulled out five kunai of his own. The Mist Ninja laughed and threw two more kunai in Itachi's direction. Itachi dodged and it looked like the kunai were going in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke also dodged and the two kunai finally hit the wall.

"Sakura, check up on Naruto," Sasuke said as he rushed to attack the Mist Ninja.

Sakura was checking on Naruto and noticed he was somehow poisoned, then she pulled the kunai from the wall and noticed there was a deadly poison at the tip. So when Naruto was slashed unexpectedly, that kunai must have been poisoned as well. "This is bad, if I don't do something quick then Naruto will surely die," Sakura said as she began to heal Naruto and extract the poison like she did with Kankuro after he was poisoned by Sasori. Naruto grunted in pain as Sakura struggled to extract the poison. 

Sasuke and Itachi both used their Grand Fireball Techniques as their techniques both combined to create a huge fireball that would surely destroy the dango shop. The civilians and employees ran out as the battle waged on and the shop was filled with fire. Suddenly, the Mist Ninja said, "Suiton: Suisame Bakudan." Just then, the fire was put out by a giant water shark. The battle was paused as the shop was burned to the ground and the wood was covered in ash. 

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked as he was amazed with the ninja's technique. 

"I am Doku Tatsujin, I am an assasin and I have devoted my life to Nagoya Yahiko," he answered.

"You've devoted your life to a killer and a kidnapper?" Itachi asked.

"You don't understand, he took me in when I was young, I had no friends because I was the only one at my school who had chakra when I thought I was just a normal human, he said that he would make my techniques worth his while."

"That's still no excuse, he has kidnapped my daughter and Itachi's as well, if you stand in my way I will kill you as well," Sasuke said.

"How dare you defy my master's authority!" Tatsujin said as he punched Sasuke with amazing strength. 

"Sasuke," Temari yelled, "You'll pay for that you bastard!" Temari grabbed her giant fan and prepared for battle. 

"No matter the weapon, nothing will stop me from achieving my goal of protecting my master!" yelled Tatsujin.

Temari unleashed her Wind Scythe Technique, and Tatsujin quickly evaded. "How did he dodge my technique, you can't evade a jutsu that makes wind go into all directions!" Temari thought.

After the wind faded, the Sand Kunoichi noticed that Tatsujin was hiding in a water shield that was completely unharmed. Suddenly, the shield started to fade away. "Just simple violent wind will not be enough to kill me," he said. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Temari rushed right towards her enemy and then made hand signs for a summoning. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu Summoning: Kirikiri Mai!" Temari shouted. Then a ferret holding a scythe suddenly appeared. Tatsujin threw 5 kunai and Kamatari defended Temari with winds even more powerful than the Wind Scythe itself. Sasuke suddenly got up and made hand signs for Chidori. 

"I have to make this count, I can't miss under any circumstances," Sasuke thought. Lightning appeared in his hand and he rushed to Tatsujin. He then struck Tatsujin's heart and the Mist Ninja collapsed. The group except for Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata went to Tatsujin as he was coughing up blood. Tatsujin just laughed after coughing up blood. 

"The way you stood up for your love, that was amazing, your love for each other and your children might be enough to defeat Nagoya-sama," the ninja said with his last breath and then he lay dead on the ground. 

Then the whole group rushed to Naruto's side as Sakura was extracting the poison. "It's almost out, I think he needs more of the medicine, Hinata, get the medicine and feed it to your husband," Sakura instructed. Hinata got the medicine and fed it to Naruto. 

"Naruto-kun, please get well," Hinata hoped. Naruto heard the cries and felt the tears of his wife, which was enough to awaken him.

"Hinata…" Naruto said as he got up. Everyone was so relieved that their comrade was alright, especially Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, you're alive!" Hinata said as she rushed to embrace her husband. 

"He was very lucky, if I stopped or haven't began any earlier then he would've died, but he should be well enough to fight again, the Kyuubi chakra should heal up the remainder of the wounds," Sakura said.

"Thank you, Sakura-san," Naruto said. 

"You finally called me Sakura-san, thank you, Naruto," Sakura said with a laugh.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Temari asked her husband.

"Yeah, I am rather impressed with that summoning you used," Sasuke said with a compliment. 

"Well, I've used it before; you just weren't there to see it. I used it when you were going to Orochimaru, when I helped that lame brain, Shikamaru, out," Temari laughed.

"You helped too," Sasuke blushed, "so you cared about me back then too?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I tried to disguise it by saying it was just a mission but deep down I really cared for you so much," Temari said.

"We have no time to waste, let's get going," Itachi said. 

They all went out of town and then they came across the woods. They didn't know what they were going to come across, but they knew they would get through it as long as they had a goal to achieve. 


End file.
